One of the most fundamental characteristics of cancer cells is their ability to sustain chronic proliferation whereas in normal tissues the entry into and progression through the cell divison cycle is tightly controlled to ensure a homeostasis of cell number and maintenance of normal tissue function. Loss of proliferation control was emphasized as one of the six hallmarks of cancer [Hanahan D and Weinberg R A, Cell 100, 57, 2000; Hanahan D and Weinberg R A, Cell 144, 646, 2011].
The eukaryotic cell division cycle (or cell cycle) ensures the duplication of the genome and its distribution to the daughter cells by passing through a coordinated and regulated sequence of events. The cell cycle is divided into four successive phases:
1. The G1 phase represents the time before the DNA replication, in which the cell grows and is sensitive to external stimuli.
2. In the S phase the cell replicates its DNA, and
3. in the G2 phase preparations are made for entry into mitosis.
4. In mitosis (M phase), the duplicated chromosomes get separated supported by a spindle device built from microtubules, and cell division into two daughter cells is completed.
To ensure the extraordinary high fidelity required for an accurate distribution of the chromosomes to the daughter cells, the passage through the cell cycle is strictly regulated and controlled. The enzymes that are necessary for the progression through the cycle must be activated at the correct time and are also turned off again as soon as the corresponding phase is passed. Corresponding control points (“checkpoints”) stop or delay the progression through the cell cycle if DNA damage is detected, or the DNA replication or the creation of the spindle device is not yet completed. The mitotic checkpoint (also known as spindle checkpoint or spindle assembly checkpoint) controls the accurate attachment of microtubules of the spindle device to the kinetochors (the attachment site for microtubules) of the duplicated chromosomes. The mitotic checkpoint is active as long as unattached kinetochores are present and generates a wait-signal to give the dividing cell the time to ensure that each kinetochore is attached to a spindle pole, and to correct attachment errors. Thus the mitotic checkpoint prevents a mitotic cell from completing cell division with unattached or erroneously attached chromosomes [Suijkerbuijk S J and Kops G J, Biochem. Biophys. Acta 1786, 24, 2008; Musacchio A and Salmon E D, Nat. Rev. Mol. Cell. Biol. 8, 379, 2007]. Once all kinetochores are attached with the mitotic spindle poles in a correct bipolar (amphitelic) fashion, the checkpoint is satisfied and the cell enters anaphase and proceeds through mitosis.
The mitotic checkpoint is established by a complex network of a number of essential proteins, including members of the MAD (mitotic arrest deficient, MAD 1-3) and Bub (Budding uninhibited by benzimidazole, Bub 1-3) families, Mpsl kinase, cdc20, as well as other components [reviewed in Bolanos-Garcia V M and Blundell T L, Trends Biochem. Sci. 36, 141, 2010], many of these being over-expressed in proliferating cells (e.g. cancer cells) and tissues [Yuan B et al., Clin. Cancer Res. 12, 405, 2006]. The major function of an unsatisfied mitotic checkpoint is to keep the anaphase-promoting complex/cyclosome (APC/C) in an inactive state. As soon as the checkpoint gets satisfied the APC/C ubiquitin-ligase targets cyclin B and securin for proteolytic degradation leading to separation of the paired chromosomes and exit from mitosis.
Inactive mutations of the Ser/Thr kinase Bub1 prevented the delay in progression through mitosis upon treatment of cells of the yeast S. cerevisiae with microtubule-destabilizing drugs, which led to the identification of Bub1 as a mitotic checkpoint protein [Roberts B T et al., Mal. Cell Biol., 14, 8282, 1994]. A number of recent publications provide evidence that Bub1 plays multiple roles during mitosis which have been reviewed by Elowe [Elowe S, Mol. Cell. Biol. 31, 3085, 2011]. In particular, Bub1 is one of the first mitotic checkpoint proteins that binds to the kinetochores of duplicated chromosomes and probably acts as a scaffolding protein to constitute the mitotic checkpoint complex. Furthermore, via phosphorylation of histone H2A, Bub1 localizes the protein shugoshin to the centromeric region of the chromosomes to prevent premature segregation of the paired chromosomes [Kawashima et al. Science 327, 172, 2010]. In addition, together with a Thr-3 phosphorylated Histone H3 the shugoshin protein functions as a binding site for the chromosomal passenger complex which includes the proteins survivin, borealin, INCENP and Aurora B. The chromosomal passenger complex is seen as a tension sensor within the mitotic checkpoint mechanism, which dissolves erroneously formed microtubule-kinetochor attachments such as syntelic (both sister kinetochors are attached to one spindle pole) or merotelic (one kinetochor is attached to two spindle poles) attachments [Watanabe Y, Cold Spring Harb. Symp. Quant. Biol. 75, 419, 2010]. Recent data suggest that the phosphorylation of histone H2A at Thr 121 by Bub1 kinase is sufficient to localize AuroraB kinase to fulfill the attachment error correction checkpoint [Ricke et al. J. Cell Biol. 199, 931-949, 2012].
Incomplete mitotic checkpoint function has been linked with aneuploidy and tumourigenesis [Weaver B A and Cleveland D W, Cancer Res. 67, 10103, 2007; King R W, Biochim Biophys Acta 1786, 4, 2008]. In contrast, complete inhibition of the mitotic checkpoint has been recognised to result in severe chromosome missegregation and induction of apoptosis in tumour cells [Kops G J et al., Nature Rev. Cancer 5, 773, 2005; Schmidt M and Medema R H, Cell Cycle 5, 159, 2006; Schmidt M and Bastians H, Drug Res. Updates 10, 162, 2007]. Thus, mitotic checkpoint abrogation through pharmacological inhibition of components of the mitotic checkpoint, such as Bub1 kinase, represents a new approach for the treatment of proliferative disorders, including solid tumours such as carcinomas, sarcomas, leukaemias and lymphoid malignancies or other disorders, associated with uncontrolled cellular proliferation.
The present invention relates to chemical compounds that inhibit Bub1 kinase.
Established anti-mitotic drugs such as vinca alkaloids, taxanes or epothilones activate the mitotic checkpoint, inducing a mitotic arrest either by stabilising or destabilising microtubule dynamics. This arrest prevents separation of the duplicated chromosomes to form the two daughter cells. Prolonged arrest in mitosis forces a cell either into mitotic exit without cytokinesis (mitotic slippage or adaption) or into mitotic catastrophe leading to cell death [Rieder C L and Maiato H, Dev. Cell 7, 637, 2004]. In contrast, inhibitors of Bub1 prevent the establishment and/or functionality of the mitotic checkpoint and interfere with spindle attachment error correction, which finally results in severe chromosomal missegregation, induction of apoptosis and cell death.
These findings suggest that Bub1 inhibitors should be of therapeutic value for the treatment of proliferative disorders associated with enhanced uncontrolled proliferative cellular processes such as, for example, cancer, inflammation, arthritis, viral diseases, cardiovascular diseases, or fungal diseases in a warm-blooded animal such as man.
WO 2013/050438, WO 2013/092512, WO 2013/167698, WO 2014/147203, WO 2014/147204, WO2014202590, WO2014202588, WO2014202584, WO2014202583 WO2015/063003, disclose substituted indazoles, substituted pyrazoles, and substituted cycloalkylpyrazoles, which are Bub1 kinase inhibitors.
WO2015/193339 discloses 3-Amino-1,5,6,7-tetrahydro-4H-indol-4-ones which are Bub1 kinase inhibitors.
Due to the fact that especially cancer disease as being expressed by uncontrolled proliferative cellular processes in tissues of different organs of the human- or animal body still is not considered to be a controlled disease in that sufficient drug therapies already exist, there is a strong need to provide further new therapeutically useful drugs, preferably inhibiting new targets and providing new therapeutic options (e.g. drugs with improved pharmacological properties).